


Missed You Like Crazy

by Beanno28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Famous Harry, Famous Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Married Couple, Masterbation, PWP without Porn, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanno28/pseuds/Beanno28
Summary: Harry has been away for work and Louis misses him. This is what happens when Louis has an idea and surprises Harry with a special welcome home gift.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60
Collections: WANKFEST 2020





	Missed You Like Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave a kudos and a comment letting me know what you thought, I'd love to hear from you.
> 
> A big thanks to [Victoria](https://larryatendoftheday.tumblr.com/) for betaing this for me, you are simply wonderful.
> 
> Let me know if I've missed any tags.

The moment he heard the front door swing open, Louis jumped up from the couch where he had been working on a new song. “HAZZA!”

Harry dropped his suitcase at the door, took off his shoes and went in the direction of his husband's sweet voice.

Louis appeared from around the corner, meeting Harry face to face, and leapt into his open arms. They didn’t waste any time before joining their lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

“I missed you so much, Lou,” Harry said when he pulled away slightly to catch his breath.

“Three months is too long, don’t leave me ever again,” Louis whined before pressing his lips back against Harry’s.

Harry laughed against his husband’s mouth. “I desperately need a shower love. I feel so gross after travelling all day.”

“I’m not ready to let you go yet.” Louis clung to his husband’s strong body, tightening his legs around Harry’s waist.

“You wanna join me? I’ll wash your hair for you, know how much you love it when I wash your body too.” Harry wiggled his eyebrows.

“Do you even have to ask?” Louis smiled and nuzzled his face into Harry’s neck. He sniffed his husband and could feel his body relax from the tension and anxiety he had been feeling while waiting to finally see Harry again.

With one hand wrapped around Louis’ back and the other under his bum, Harry made his way to their en-suite where he set Louis down on the counter between their his and his sinks. Louis shivered when Harry pulled away from him.

“Oh, my darling, I need to start the shower and we need to get naked,” Harry said as he gave his husband a quick peck.“Can't do any of that with you in my arms, can I?”

“Suppose not,” Louis pouted slightly.

Harry walked to the shower and turned the knobs until the temperature was just how he knew Louis liked it.

When Harry turned around, his husband was already standing in front of him naked as the day he was born. He took it as his cue to follow suit and shed himself of his clothes as well.

“Mmm,” Louis snaked his arms around Harry’s waist, stepping closer to him so his body was pressed firmly against Harry’s back. “Feels so good just to have you in my arms again, love.”

“I know how you feel, babe.” Harry wiggled himself around so he could give Louis a few more quick pecks on his lips. “In you get, Lou.”

Louis did as he was told and stood under the shower head, letting the water cascade down his body. When he felt Harry’s body close to his, he took a step back to share the water.

He used his hands to wipe the water off his face and pushed his hair back so he could open his eyes. Watching the water run down Harry’s shoulders, over his tattooed torso, past his hips, and down his legs, Louis smiled.

Louis just stood back slightly and watched as Harry washed his hair and cleaned himself.

“Take a picture, it lasts longer,” Harry finally blurted out with a giggle, grabbing Louis’ waist and pulling him in for a kiss.

“You’re just so perfect, H.” Louis kissed across his collarbones as his hands remembered the curves in Harry’s back.

“Turn around, Lou,” Harry gently placed his hands on Louis’ hips and spun him around.

Harry poured a small amount of shampoo on the top of Louis’ head before using his fingers to massage it around his scalp. When he was satisfied, he pulled the shower head off the wall and used it to wash the soap away then repeated his steps with Louis’ favourite conditioner.

“Always take such good care of me.” Louis relaxed into Harry’s hands. “Love the way it feels when you wash my hair for me.”

“Want me to wash your body, baby?” Harry mumbled in Louis’ ear.

“Mmm,” was the only response Louis gave.

Preferring to use a loofah, he picked up Louis’ blue one and lathered it with soap. Starting at his shoulders, Harry made sure to gently scrub every part of Louis’ body clean. When the soap was rinsed off, he made sure to leave a kiss on each part as well, reminding Louis how perfect he was as well.

Looking down, Louis watched as Harry kissed his inner thighs. He reached down and pulled Harry up so he was standing. He connected their lips again, this time with more heat.

As their kisses grew more passionate and needy, Louis felt Harry’s hands start to wander south. Louis pulled away slightly.“As much as I really want you to fuck me right here in the shower, babe,” Louis said as he gently pushed at Harry’s chest to make some room between them, “I have something I’d really like you to try. You can fuck me however you want after, promise.”

“M’always up to try something new with you, you know that,” Harry kissed Louis once more. “Anyway I want, huh?”

Louis reached behind Harry and turned the water off, giving his ass a playful smack on the way by.

Harry opened the door and grabbed two towels, wrapping Louis up in one before himself.

“You’re so good to me, Haz,” Louis smiled, “don’t deserve you.”

Harry smiled back, dimples popping. “I just love you is all. Missed you like crazy, too.”

Both men dried themselves off and hung their towels in the bathroom to dry before making their way into their bedroom.

“So what is this idea you have, Lou?”

“So, I bought something for us to try… I hope you like it.”

Louis went to his closet and had to stand on his tippy toes to reach a rather large box from the back of a high shelf. He brought the box over and set it on the bed beside Harry.

“Take a look,” Louis said, nervously biting his lip. “I hope you don’t think it’s stupid. I’ve already cleaned it so you can use it right away.”

Harry looked up to Louis with a curious look on his face. Louis could tell that he had peaked his husband's interest. He rocked on his feet as Harry looked into the box.

“Seriously, Lou?” Harry exclaimed loudly.

Louis held his breath, not sure if that was a good reaction or not.

“Are you planning to sit back and watch me ride a Sybian?” Harry questioned with raised eyebrows. So it was a good reaction, then.

“Please, Haz,” Louis begged. “I want to watch you ride it so bad, watch you ride it until you come.”

“Just the thought of it is getting you hard, Lou,” Harry spoke smugly, nodding his head in the direction of Louis growing member.

Louis ignored his husband and hopped on top of their shared dresser, spreading his legs slightly so Harry would have a good view.

He looked deep into his husband’s eyes, “I missed you so much, love, and I can’t wait for the second round.”

“And what is round two, Lou?”

“The part where you get to fuck me senseless, to rip me apart, destroy me,” Louis replied, raising an eyebrow.

Louis reached down between his legs and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock. He slowly dragged his hand up and down his shaft while he watched Harry.

“I’m gonna make it look so good for you, babe.” Harry licked his lips.

“Yeah?” Louis let out a growl, “You gonna do that, Hazza? Let me see your gorgeous ass on display for me, finally get to see you get yourself off in person again.”

Harry went into one of their bedside drawers and pulled out a bottle of lube. On his way around the bed, Harry stopped in front of Louis and set the bottle beside his husband. He leaned in for another kiss before grabbing himself a bottle of lube as well.

“I think,” Harry said using the low, sexy voice he knew drove Louis wild, “round two is the one where I get to watch you fuck yourself on this thing.”

Louis perked up at that idea.“Yeah, baby? I wanna show you how good I can ride it for you.”

Louis was already so hard at the thought of them jerking off watching each other come untouched by riding their new toy. He rubbed his thumb over the slit on the tip of his cock on an upstroke, moving around the precome that was already starting to leak.

“Holy shit, Lou. You’re so fucking sexy, baby.”

“Give me something to watch already, babe,” Louis whined, taking his hand off himself completely. He had already worked himself up so hard just thinking about what Harry was about to do. He wanted to drag it out a little longer. “Fuck, I missed your ass so much.”

Climbing onto all fours on the bed, Harry looked over his shoulder at Louis, shaking his ass a little. He propped himself up on one of his elbows and used his free hand to reach around and pull his cheeks apart.

“This ass, baby,” Harry said, watching Louis’ reaction, “this the one you missed? Gonna watched me use my fingers to open myself up so I can ride that dick for you, baby?”

Louis groaned, “Oh God, yes, please yes, Harry.”

Harry slapped his own ass before he rolled onto his back so he could get a better angle. After pouring some lube on his fingers, he reached between his legs and shoved one of his fingers inside ass and started fucking himself right away.

“Fuck, Haz,” Louis panted, leaning back, trying his best to keep his hands off of his dick in fear of coming entirely too soon.

“Like that baby?” Harry shoved a second finger beside the first.“Is this what you wanted?”

“Yeah, want them to be my fingers.”

“No way, baby,” Harry smirked before adding a third finger, rushing this part. “You wanted to watch me, remember? You’re not allowed to touch me; you’ve got to watch.”

“You're so sexy, Harry.” After another moment, Louis hopped off the dresser, his hard cock slapping against his thighs and walked over to where Harry left the Sybian in the box. He pulled it out and carefully set it down beside Harry then picked up the bottle of lube that was dangerously close to Harry’s hip and popped it open.

Harry continued to finger himself open at an awkward angle while he watched Louis. Louis turned the bottle upside down and squeezed lube onto the tip of the dildo.

After throwing the bottle back on the bed, Louis looked into Harry’s eyes as he used both of his hands to smear the lube around the dildo attached to the Sybian. He moved his hands up and down the shaft, twisting every few times.

“Holy shit, Lou,” Harry moaned, rising to his knees.

“You ready baby?”

Harry didn’t speak, he just crawled on his knees over to the toy and threw one of his legs over it so he was sitting just behind the dildo.

Louis backed away and decided he would sit on the bed, closer to Harry. He crawled to the head of their bed and leaned against the wall, legs open, as he watched Harry make himself comfortable.

Harry slowly lowered himself onto the dildo, hissing as he ass finally rested on the cool faux leather. When he was ready, Harry moved his hips in small circles before using his thighs to raise himself up and lower back down.

Once Harry found a nice rhythm, he looked up and made eye contact with his husband. Louis was stroking himself with leftover lube with one hand and grabbed his balls with the other.

“You like watching me fuck this thing, then?” Harry asked, starting to sound out of breath already.

“It's so hot, babe,” Louis all but moaned.“I'm already so close, and you haven’t even turned it on.”

“What does it do?”

“Oh are you in for a treat,” Louis wiggled his eyebrows as he picked up a controller from the sheets.

Turning both dials to the first setting, Louis knew that the dildo was now wiggling and vibrating inside of Harry. Harry’s eyes grew wide and moans started to fall out of his mouth.

“Ah yeah,” Harry quietly moaned.

“Want more, baby?” Louis taunted, “I know you do, but you gotta tell me what you want.”

When Harry moaned for more, Louis turned the dials up. He squeezed more lube onto the tip of his hard cock and used the hand not on the controls to smear it around.

Watching Harry throw his head back in pleasure, Louis stroked himself at the same speed Harry was riding the machine. The moans and groans Harry was letting out told Louis he was close.

When Louis felt himself near climax too, he turned the knobs up again, and as expected, he watched as Harry’s come shot onto the bed in front of him. The sight of it sent Louis over the edge. With a few more strokes he came,too, shooting on his hand, thigh, and the bed.

“Love you, Hazza,” Louis said breathlessly, leaning forward to give Harry a kiss.

“Love you to, Lou.” Harry returned the kiss as he slowly climbed off the Sybian, panting.

“Missed you so much, baby.” Louis whispered against his husband’s mouth.

Louis let himself rest back on the wall for a minute until his breathing steadied. Then he got up and started to clean up, first himself then Harry.

Once they changed the sheets and cleaned the machine, they fell onto the bed. Louis took on his usual role as the big spoon, wrapping his arms tightly around the man he had been missing.

Harry sighed happily and Louis felt his entire body relax against him. So he knew that Harry was as happy as Louis was.

“Baby,” Harry said quietly.

“Yes, love?”

“You promised a round two.” Harry wiggled until he successfully turned his body to face Louis.

Louis giggled and connected his lips briefly with Harry’s. “I was waiting for that. Give me a minute of cuddles first?”

“Course, m’always up for cuddles with you, Lou. I can even do one better.”

Harry connected their lips again. With a swipe of his tongue across Louis’ bottom lip, Harry had Louis kissing him deeply. Their tongues danced lazily around each other.

“I might go away more often if that is how I am welcomed back,” Harry smiled against Louis’ lips.

Louis giggled softly, “I really wanted to try it out but was so nervous you were going to think it was stupid or something.”

“Never stupid when it comes to sex with you. I love you, Louis.” Harry placed his hand at the back of Louis’ head and guided their lips together again.

There was no rush, no urgency.They had the rest of the night.


End file.
